The present description includes examples of computer codes, which may be used to implement aspects of the present invention. Assignee of the present invention reserves all rights with respect to these codes and provides notice herein. Notice is hereby given (copyright) Cytokinetics, Inc. 1999.
The present invention provides techniques for information management using a database platform. More particularly, the present invention provides a system including computer code that couples to a database device. The system provides for image capturing of living, dead, or fixed cells or cell fractions used to identify information about substances used on the cells or information about the cells themselves. Accordingly, the present invention can enable researchers and scientists to identify promising candidates in the search for new and better medicines, for example, in drug discovery and development. Other applications can also exist.
For a long time, researchers in the pharmaceutical field have sought for better ways of searching for substances possessing properties that make them suitable as medicines. In the early days, researches generally relied upon extracts from plants, dyes, and microbiological extracts for such substances. Examples of such substances include the pain reliever aspirin, the anti-cancer drug paclitaxel (brand name Taxol(trademark)), and the heart medication called digoxin. The number of useful medicines has generally been limited.
Purified substances having desirable bio-active properties are also often difficult to discover. Advances in traditional organic chemistry and more recently the rapid chemical synthesis methods often referred to as combinatorial chemistry have increased the number of compounds that researchers test for biological activity. Originally, substances were often initially tested on animals or humans to determine their biological activity. While results from such tests may identify a good drug candidate, they are often time consuming and costly, thus a limited number of substances can be tested. Therefore, pharmaceutical companies have turned to testing their ever-increasing libraries of substances against isolated proteins (drug targets) in biochemical assays that can be carried out at high throughput and low cost. It should be noted that the substances need to be tested in numerous protein tests, each customized for a particular drug target. Therefore, although each protein test may be run at a high-throughput, the design of multiple protein tests can be time-consuming. Substances deemed promising based on results from the protein tests are then tested in lower throughput cellular and animal tests.
There have been some attempts to use image acquisition techniques to screen a large number of molecular compounds based upon biological cell information. One such attempt is described in International Application No. WO 98/38490 in the names of Dunlay, et al. Dunlay et al. generally describes a conventional image acquisition system. This conventional system collects and saves images based on certain criteria that are predefined, not on a fixed area of an imaging surface. Additionally, the conventional system has poor lighting design, which makes image processing for multiple cells difficult. Furthermore, the conventional system is not designed for capturing, populating and utilizing a large database design. The conventional system is designed for customized cellular assays, not as a tool for generation of a cellular informatics database. Without such database capabilities the conventional system cannot be used for screening, analyzing, and comparing large quantities of cells from multiple experiments on multiple days in a predictive, efficient and cost effective manner.
What is needed is a rapid assay to assess the activity of compounds against multiple drug targets simultaneously in a cellular context. What is also needed are techniques for finding the effects of substances on cell function based upon searching and analyzing cellular information.
According to the present invention, techniques for determining information about effects of potential therapeutic compounds on cells is provided. In an exemplary embodiment, the present invention provides a novel system including hardware, computer codes, and a database for storing and retrieving cellular and substance information. The cells can include living, dead, or fixed cells or fractions of cells.
In a specific embodiment, the present invention provides a system for acquiring knowledge from cellular information. The system has a database comprising a database management module (xe2x80x9cDBMSxe2x80x9d). The system also has a variety of modules, including a population module coupled to the DBMS for categorizing and storing a plurality of features (including population cellular features such as cell size, distance between cells, cell population, as well as sub-cellular features such as organelle location, protein location and sub-cellular constituent location and movement) from an image acquisition device into the database. The system has a translation module coupled to the DBMS for defining a descriptor from a set of selected features from the plurality of features. In a specific embodiment, the descriptor is for a known or unknown compound, e.g., drug. A prediction module is coupled to the DBMS for selecting one of a plurality of a descriptors from known and unknown compounds from the database based upon a selected descriptor from a selected compound. The selected compound may be one that is useful for treatment of human beings or the like.
In a specific embodiment, the present invention provides a system for populating a database with cellular information. The system includes a cell holder (e.g., multi-well plate, chip, microfluidic assembly, or other cell chamber) comprising a plurality of sites in a spatial orientation. Each of the sites is capable of holding a plurality of cells to be imaged. Preferably, the present system also has an illumination apparatus comprising a liquid light guide operably coupled to the imaging device for highlighting the plurality of cells in a relatively even spatial manner for image capturing and measurement purposes. Still further, the liquid light guide allows sub-elements (e.g., filter, lamp) of the illumination apparatus to be placed at a remote location to prevent mechanical interference of the cell holder during image capturing. The system also has an image-capturing device (e.g., charge coupled device camera, translation stage, shutter, microscope, software, shutter control) coupled to a computing device (e.g., computer, network computer, work station, analog computing device, on-board image-processor. and laptop). The image-capturing device is adapted to capture at least one image in at least one of the plurality of sites. One some embodiments, multiple images can be captured, where each image represents a different cell component (or portion). The image-capturing device can be adapted to convert the image into a digital representation, which highlights the feature or features of the one site. A database storage device (e.g., relational database, object oriented database, mixed object oriented database) includes a database management element. The database is coupled to the image capturing device. In a specific embodiment, the present system includes modules for feature extraction, generation of descriptions, and data preparation and analysis.
In a specific embodiment, the present invention provides a novel system for determining an effect of a manipulation of a cell using one or more image frames. The system has a plate comprising a plurality of sites in a spatial orientation. Each of the sites is capable of holding a plurality of cells to be imaged. The system also has an image capturing device to capture a plurality of images of at least one site from the plurality of sites. The image capturing device is coupled to the computing device. The system also has an image processing device to combine the plurality of images of at least one site or plurality of sites. The image processing device is operably coupled to the plate. An image processing device is also included. The image processing device can be adapted to form a digitized representation of the plurality of images from the site or plurality of sites. Furthermore, the system has a database storage device comprising a database management element. The database can be adapted to retrieve the descriptor or descriptors of the plurality of features from the computing processing device and storing them in a selected manner.
In a specific embodiment, the present invention provides a system for capturing cellular information. The system also has an image acquisition system comprising a charged coupled device camera adapted to capture an image of a plurality of manipulated cells in various stages of the cell cycle. The stages of the cell cycle include interphase, prophase, metaphase, anaphase, and telophase. An optical source is coupled to the image acquisition system for highlighting the plurality of manipulated cells in the various stages of the cell cycle. The illumination apparatus provides for an acquisition of the image of the plurality of manipulated cells. In a specific embodiment, the illumination apparatus has a liquid light guide coupled to a light source at a remote location.
Numerous benefits are achieved by way of the present invention over conventional techniques. The present invention can provide techniques for predictive cellular bioinformatics that can streamline a number of important decisions made in the drug discovery industry. The present invention can be implemented using off the shelf hardware including databases. In other aspects, the present invention can find useful information about substances as well as cells or portions of cells. Furthermore, the present invention can acquire more then one feature using more than one manipulation. Moreover, the present invention can provide information about a wide variety of cellular information that is not conventionally available. This information includes information about different cell constituents, e.g., nuclei and golgi apparatus. Still further, the present invention provides an automated or semi-automated technique for acquiring images and populating a database. The present database can be combined with others such as genomics, and the like. Moreover, the present invention can be implemented to predicting a mechanism of action, toxicity, target validation, pre-clinical disease model selection, pharmacokinetic properties, pharmacodynamic properties, metabolism, excretion, absorption, distribution, and the like. The present invention also can be used for diagnostic and prognostics including predicting what drug combination works, what is the prognosis, when cells used come from a specific patient. Depending upon the embodiment, one or more of these advantages may be present. These and other benefits are described throughout the present specification.
A further understanding of the nature and advantages of the invention herein may be realized by reference to the remaining sections of the specification and the attached drawings.